Scoring In Troy's Secret Hideout
by Discreet Kitty
Summary: Gabriella Montez feels connected to Troy Bolton whenever they sing together. Will this connection lead to something else?


Gabriella Montez footsteps echoed in the stairway as she approached the doorway to the roof. She could feel the afternoon breeze as she walked through the door, spotting Troy Bolton standing near the edge of the roof. He waved to her as he flashed a warm and friendly smile. He looked confident and relaxed, unlike Gabriella, who couldn't mask both her blushes and eagerness. Her hand glided against the cool metal stair rail before twirling around to see the entire garden at once. The garden was filled with rose bushes, ferns, and various flowers. The aroma of chlorophyll and sweet perfume danced against her nose, forcing her to stand still and enjoy the pleasant smell.

"Wow," she said as she begun walking towards the New Mexican native. She hoped he didn't notice how she tighten her grip on the stair rail and held onto the rail as she bounced over to him. She felt so nervous and she mentally prayed that he didn't notice it. She tried to remain poised when she uttered,"It's like a jungle up here."

"Yeah, just like that cafeteria,"he joked back.

She was standing next to him now, her fingers still grasping the cold metal rail. Gabriella noticed that Troy's hands tighten around the rail when she slid her fingers closer to his. She felt more comfortable when she realized that he was nervous, too. Her shoulders relaxed before she stared into his blue eyes.

"Well, I just humiliated myself into the next century," she playfully said as the two maintained eye contact.

"No," he exclaimed before looking away and adding, "C'mon."

She flashed him a warm smile when he looked back at her. Looking into his eyes reminded her of the first time they met.

When Gabriella was forced to sing with Troy at the New Year's party in the Ski Mountain Resort, she didn't expect to fall head over heels for the for the handsome athlete. She was captivated by his thick light brown hair, sharp blue eyes, and his dazzling smile. When he spoke to her, his voice sounded soft and harmonious. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach every time he spoke her name. When he sang with her, Gabriella felt as if their souls had stepped out of their bodies and formed into a new being - a harmonious siren. On top of everything, Troy was kind, thoughtful, and mature. He was her Prince Charming and everything he did felt like magic.

If he was Prince Charming, then she was Cinderella. Gabriella excelled in math so she knew that the odds of her meeting a guy like Troy were the same odds of Cinderella meeting Prince Charming. It wasn't that she thought she was unworthy to be Troy Bolton's girlfriend. The fact was that it was nearly impossible to find someone as perfect as Troy. Her chances were slimmer when she considered how rare it was for a guy like Troy to pursue a girl like her. She knew that she was pretty but she never considered her appearance as one of her best features. She prized her kindness and gentleness as two of her best qualities. Her most defining quality was her intellectual superiority. In other words, she was surprised that East High's star basketball player would fall for a shy science geek.

Gabriella's attention snapped back to reality when she felt a gentle wind graze against her hand. Her hair fluttered as the wind intensified, forcing her to remove her hands from the icy cold metal rail. She looked up at Troy, who was staring intensively at her. She realized that the two of them haven't spoken in a few seconds - which felt more like minutes. She quickly glanced around her, trying to find something to say.

"So this is your private hideout?"she finally spoke.

"Thanks to the science club," he began. Gabriella noticed that he looked at something in front of him as a cocky smile crept onto his face. "Which means my buddies don't even know it exists."

She studied his face, watching how much keeping a secret from his friends gave him joy. Gabriella considered how hard it must be to be the star athlete at East High. The others students looked up to him, admiring or envying his popularity. His own father micromanaged his every move, making all his decisions for him. She knew that a part of Troy didn't mind being in the center of attention. She remembered how confident he was singing on stage at the New Year's party. Although Gabriella could tell that he wished he wasn't so closely monitored, she knew that he wouldn't change his popularity status. She just knew that Troy enjoyed being the most famous guy at school.

"You pretty much have this school wired,"she said, mostly to herself. Once she realized she spoke out loud, she looked at him and asked,"Don't you Troy?" She noticed that he didn't respond back so she assumed that her question sounded too evasive. She decided to tell him what she considered the best result of his immense popularity. "Seems to me like everyone on campus wants to be your friend."

Troy laughed nervously before saying,"Unless we loose."

Gabriella finally figured out her dream boat's flaw - his insecurity about being a disappointment. For some reason, Gabriella didn't assume that someone like Troy could be insecure. Her biggest insecurity was being labeled as a freaky science girl. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one who felt insecure about their talent. It made Troy seem more relatable, which made her feel more comfortable with him. She wanted to let him know that she understood him the same way she knew he'll understand her.

"I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's son,"she said as she looked into his deep blue eyes again.

"It makes me practice a little harder ... I guess." He sighed and said, "I don't know what he'll say when he finds out about the singing."

Gabriella didn't realize how his father forced him into being in the role of East High's star athlete. What if Troy always loved singing and had to refrain from singing in the comfort of his own home? It was one thing to be denied from being yourself at school but another thing to be denied from being yourself at all. She remembered that her mother always told her to be herself. She never realized how lucky she was to have a parent who accepted her for who she was. She instantly felt sorry for Troy and began wondering if his father wouldn't mind Troy singing if Mr. Bolton knew how vocally talent his son was.

"You worried?"she asked him.

The conversation started to feel more like a therapy session to her. Gabriella didn't realize that she just didn't have a gift for solving difficult math equations or deciding which chemicals made the perfect solution. She had a way of figuring out people. She was analyzing Troy, breaking him into small components in order to find out who he really was. Although Gabriella wasn't completely aware of this habit, she did this to every guy she met. It was hard always starting a new school so Gabriella had somehow learned techniques to help her find the type of people she wanted to befriend or date.

Gabriella was actually glad that Troy assumed that her affection for him was due to the two singing at a party and somehow being at the same school just days later. What Troy didn't know was that she always found a new guy to date every time she started a new school. Gabriella was glad that she had a natural aura of sweetness and innocence. People probably assumed she was naive since she fell head over heels for a guy she just met. Gabriella was a smart girl and kept her secret sluttiness to herself. There were advantages of always moving every three or four months. Before the Montez family moved, Gabriella always slept with her crush before she left. That way no one at her school could label her as a whore if she wasn't there.

She looked over at her new crush, realizing that she didn't get this emotionally intimate with a guy until after the first month of knowing him. She never wanted the guy to assume that she had a habit of pursuing guys at all of her new schools. She wanted it to seem like it was the boy who was making the moves. In other words, she played the inexperienced virgin when she was really an accomplished whore. The best part was that her reputation would never follow her since she was constantly moving. She had to get some benefits from her mother's rapid relocation.

It was nerve-racking knowing that once she felt comfortable in one place, she'll have to pack up and go somewhere else. She could never have a long-lasting friendship or any long relationships. She hated that she could never live in the same house, she could never own a labrador retriever, and she could never paint her bedroom the shade of pink she wanted. If she didn't sleep with someone before she moved, then she would be miserable knowing that she could never have the stable life she wanted.

When she heard Troy sighed, she began focusing on the conversation again. She could tell that he was about to tell her something he never told anyone. She watched as his face sunk as he tried to find the best way to reveal to her another insecurity.

"My parents' friends are always saying, 'You're sons the basketball guy," he begun."You must be so ... proud."

Gabriella watched as he pointed to something in front him, assuming he was replaying a scene inside his head. She felt sad knowing how he had to choose between being himself and making his parents proud. Gabriella felt ashamed that she never realized how amazing it was to have a mother who felt proud when her daughter was being herself. Ms. Montez never had a problem with her daughter's promiscuity, in fact, she encouraged her to embrace her sexuality as long as Gabriella practiced safe sex. Gabriella wondered if Mr. Bolton discouraged Troy from having sex in order to focus solely on his grades and sports. She didn't even think that Troy ever had a girlfriend. She had jokingly asked Taylor if Troy had a psycho ex- girlfriend running around and she was surprised to learn that he hadn't dated anyone from East High. The closest he was to getting a girlfriend was Sharpay Evans, but everyone knew that the relationship was one-sided.

"Sometimes I don't want to be the basketball guy," he said as he hand bumped against Gabriella."Sometimes I just want to be a guy. My life is just homework and basketball. You think I have a lot of friends but I only have one and that's Chad."

"You must have someone else," Gabriella said, before quickly added. "It must be lonely at the top."

He nodded before a giving her a sad smile. "My dad tells me to stay focus," he said as he lowered his face. "Always put one hundred and ten percent effect into basketball. No parties. No girls. Finish your homework quickly so you can shoot a few hoops before going to bed. Heck, he made me play basketball when we went to the ski resort. My whole life spins around the ball."

"You never had a girlfriend?" she asked as he stared at her with a surprised look. He was probably wondering why she asked him that question. "Is that why your dad was mad when I visit you in the gym?" She looked down at the asphalt on the roof as she felt his hand touch her shoulder. He was so close that she could feel his body heat.

"It's not like that," he exclaimed. "My dad really wants me to get an athletic scholarship. If I told him I like you, he'll-"

He stopped talking when Gabriella twirled around to face him. She was leaning close to the railing when he placed his arms on her lower back to pull her close to him. She looked into his eyes as his hands cupped her small face. Although she kissed plenty of guys, she always felt nervous kissing someone knew. She could tell he was skittish and she wondered if he ever kissed someone before. When her lips met his, she made sure she kept the kiss gentle so he could get used to the feeling and just relax. When he moved his lips from hers, he spun her around to move her away from the edge of the roof.

She could tell he was unsure if he should continue kissing her. She giggled as she stood on her tippy toes to engage in another open mouth kiss. She expected that he was going to let her lead since she knew he wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. As the two continued kissing, Gabriella thought about how romantic it would be if he took her on the roof. When his hands grabbed her slim waist, she wrapped her arms around his lower back to pull him closer to her. Her small breast was pressed against his chest, she could feel her nipples rub against the thin material over his toned abs. She wondered if he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

The kiss became passionate when he sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned as she placed a hand in his hair, digging her fingers in his locks. She knew she surprised him when she poked her little pink tongue into his mouth, eliciting a groan from the hunky basketball player. She became aware of the hand placed on her lower back before his large hands cupped her little round bottom, lifting her up as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

Everything became fuzzy as Gabriella and Troy's mouth collided against each other. She held onto him when his tongue darted into her mouth, making her feel weak all over. She vaguely remembered she was being held in the air on top of a roof until she felt Troy's arm tremble.

"Roof," she panted. "Need to get down." He carefully placed her back down before kissing her soft lips again. He stepped back, glancing around before his gaze returned back to Gabriella.

"Gotta little carried away," he said before Gabriella pushed him onto the ground. He looked surprised until she sat on top of him, cupping his face while staring into his eyes. "I thought you wanted to stop?"

"No, I just didn't want to fall off the edge of the roof," she said with a giggle.

"You know we can stop anytime you want."

She nodded before she bit his lower lip, forcing him to groan softly, low in his throat. She ran her tongue into his mouth before allowing him to devour her lips. When he placed his hands on her face, he held her in place as his lips mashed against hers. His mouth was sending her wild and intense little tremors, making her entire body ache all over. She was melting into his embrace just like when her soul connected to his when they sang. His moist and spongy lips touched her chin as his hands cupped her breast for a millisecond before placing his hands back on his side. He flashed her an apologetic look which made the science geek giggle before picking up his hands and placing them back on her chest. Her head shot back, her teeth bit her lips when he squeezed her sensitive little nubs.

"Troy," she whispered when he flipped the couple over.

His mouth was on the crook of her neck, sucking on the tender flesh as her hands ruffled his hair. His breathing ragged as she shuddered. She could feel the wind touch the wet spots on her neck when Troy went back to sucking her bottom lip. She knew her lips were going to be swollen but she didn't care. She didn't care if the bell rang or if anyone knew they were up there. All she cared about was the way that Troy's lips were on hers. She needed more of that feeling. She needed to feel the heat of his caress and the roughness of his kisses on other parts of her body.

She pushed him back, watching his face change from an expression of confusion to an expression of lust when she lifted her long sleeved shirt over her head. Her small breast sprang free, her nipples harden in the cool breeze. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she laid back down on her hard asphalt.

"You're beautiful," he said breathlessly.

Troy placed his hands on her shoulders, glided the tips of his fingers down her chest, over her small nubs, and onto her stomach. She arched her back as he brought his mouth down to her breast, grazing his teeth against her softness. She moaned as he used his hand to play with the other nipple. His tongue danced around her brown nub, popping it into his mouth to start sucking on it.

He moved back as he removed his shirt over his head. Gabriella ran her hands up and down his smooth abs. She placed her hands on the back of his neck to pull him back down to her. Her nipples were pressed against his naked chest, her lips reconnected with his, and her legs wrapped around his waist. She thrust against him when she felt his hard on against her crotch. They moaned together as she used her hips to pleasure herself. She could feel the dampness of her underwear when Troy took over and started grinding against her. They dried hump until Gabriella threw her head back, moaning loudly until she collapsed on the ground. He continued grinding against the wet spot on her jeans until he collapsed on top of her.

Troy shifted so Gabriella could lay against his chest. They stared at the birds in the sky until Gabriella began shivering. The two kissed one last time before pulling their shirts over their head and walking towards the roof's entrance.

"So," Gabriella began, breaking the silence. "Do you still feel like you're just the basketball guy?"

He chuckled loudly before saying, "I just feel like a guy."


End file.
